From Fairies to Sabers
by lynne092693
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia lost twice in the games and failed her Nakama. A regualar visit from her friends turns out to b her worse nightmare. Beaten brutally and left abandon by her Nakama she is saved by an unexpected stranger. Who introduces her to a new life, a new guil and love.
1. Beaten, Abandoned and Found

**Hello everyone! This is a first for me and it might take a while but bare with me. Seriously...I'm new to this. I hope you enjoy! Fairy Tail StiCy pairing.**

**As much as I wish I do not own Fairy Tail. *sighs***

**Normal POV**

There she was the Celestial Spirit mage from Fairy Tail barely sitting up on the infirmary bed. Lucy couldn't stand thinking once again of Minerva's beating in the Naval Battle. GMG…it meant so much to Fairy Tail and she couldn't help but groan in frustration. If only she had more time to train. If only Yukino hadn't been kicked out. Not that she was weak but still. Lucy felt remorse over her failures at the challenges. Then again Lucy had never been strong. Natsu, Gray and Erza have always protected her and it was obvious why; they were her nakama. Compared to them Lucy was weak. When was it exactly when she started to belittle herself like this? Was it when she first met Natsu and he rescued her? Maybe when Phantom Lord kidnapped her? No, it was Lisanna returned…returned into everyone's life. Lucy could bet her next job's pay that if she weren't a part of Fairy Tail Lisanna would most likely be in the competition not her.

A small knock came from the entrance.

"Lucy?" a familiar voice called as the door creaked open.

Lucy tried to make herself comfortable as her nakama entered the room and surrounded. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Master Makarov smiled as they came in.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Wendy the sweet young girl walked next to her leaning against the bed.

"I'm fine thanks to you. I think I would've been worse off without your help Wendy" Lucy smiled.

"How's the competition going? Lucy asked excited.

"Lucy…we have something to tell you." Makarov stated making the smile on Lucy's face turn into a straight line.

"What is it?" her voice trembled.

"Lucy the last two battles you lost affected us greatly" Erza's voice was stern and Lucy began to question if she heard disappointment in that voice.

"We all trained hard to get here and we know for a fact we can win but we're not sure if you can" Gray crossed his arms and shook his head.

"We want you to leave the guild Lucy. You're slowing us down" Natsu voice overpowered Gray's echoing in the room.

**Lucy's POV**

I sat in shock on the bed. It took several times to process the thought before it stuck. I felt my chest hurt as I shook my head confusion. My vision blurred the more I tried to hold back my tears. My friends didn't want me anymore. They were coming down on me. But I refuse to believe in their words. Fairy Tail didn't think of me that way did they?

"Lucy if you leave-" Natsu stopped when he heard me sob.

"No! I don't want to leave I love Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail loves me! I can't believe you're all saying this! Do the others agree? Have you even told them?" I gasped for air as soon I finished yelling.

"In the end it is my decision Lucy." Master stood in front of the bed glaring at me as if he were looking down at me.

That's no fair. I love Fairy Tail. I don't want to leave. My own sobbed echoed in the room but even my tears had no effect on them. Everyone just looked down at me and the more they did the more insignificant I felt.

"We thought that by having a Celestial mage in our guild we would be stronger" Erza said.

"But we were wrong." Gray finished her sentence breaking my heart.

I turned to Natsu and sobbed when I saw the look on his face. The look that said I was a waste of time. The look that said I was insignificant. Wendy… Wendy what do you think? I looked at her but the same expression was on her face. Only this one mocked me.

"You are weak and that weakness is holding us back." Wendy why do you giggle when you say that?

"We don't have time for this." Natsu groaned and grabbed my wrist hard pulling me off the bed on the floor. My hip hit the floor hard I could hear the noise it made as it reached the ground. He was dragging me. I felt him pull me and felt the skin on my leg burn as it rubbed on the ground. Once he stopped I found myself in front master as he slapped his hand down on my wrist where my Fairy Tail mark was. No! don't take it off! I tried scrambling up on my feet but Erza grabbed other arm punching my chest hard. Something in my chest made me scream at the pain but Gray smacked me making me stop screaming making me stand wobbly as finally Wendy kicked the back of my knee making me sluggishly sit on the ground. Natsu still had his grip on my hand. Again Master smack his hand down on mine and scorching feeling spread on my hand making me yell once more only this time Natsu hit me.

"Never return or cross our path Lucy Heartfilia. Get rid of it" Master spoke as if was garbage. I wanted to speak but the pain from my chest was increasing the more breathed. Again my skin burned rubbing against the ground as Natsu and the others dragged me out into and dark alleyway.

Outside I expected them to leave but they continued to hit me once again. I couldn't tell what hurt anymore. The more they hit me the number my body got. I was unable to tell whose punch or kicks were whose anymore. I know Erza pulled me up from the ground and held me up like a punching bag for the others while laughing. They were all laughing. They were laughing at me and god how my tears just couldn't stop anymore.

"You were a waste of a stamp. Good bye Lucy.' Natsu said as he ran after the others.

Why? I thought we were friend. I thought you guys were my Nakama. I didn't know how but with the last of my strength my voice scream.

**Normal POV**

Lisanna was outside of the infirmary listening to the very end waving goodbye as Lucy was dragged away by a group of random guys who would do anything for money. She hired them and masked them with the faces of Lucy's nakama with a spell.

"Bye bye little pest. Natsu is mine."' She smiled skipping away.

**Minerva's POV**

I felt much triumph as I took my stroll. Beating the Fairy Tail mage in the Naval Battle was nothing but sigh to me. She was weak…but the way she just kept getting up. I have to admit not even Sting could stand after one of my attacks. That girl may not be as weak as I thought. Then again she was able to summon two celestial spirits like Yukino but unlike that useless ex-teammate of mine she had ten of the golden keys. She might not be as useless and Yukin-

I jumped as sudden scream surprised me not far from where I stood. Curiosity killed the Exceed they say…should I? My feet walked on their own towards the direction of the scream and stopped in a dark alleyway. On the floor in front of me was the girl I had ruined in public and made an example of. She bled from her mouth and her body covered in bruises. Is she dead? I jumped at the sudden movement she made. Her head shook as she tried to turn it towards me. My god, was this the same girl I humiliated? Her cheek was swollen, her lips were ripped and her eye bruised. As inhuman as the rumors make me seem I have certain limits and this would be one of them. Humiliation? Yes, the best punishment. Beating until dead? Not so much. I bent my knees to her level and realized her breath slowly fading.

"Hey there, don't die yet." I said making her glare. I was actually impressed she still had the balls to look at me this way.

"Cool down fairy girl, now tell me who did this?" I asked.

Her mouth opened but as soon as if did she coughed up the blood. Shit! She was bleeding inside. I turned her over and released her horrified at the sight. Her chest was bruised; on her chest was a bruise larger than any of the others on her body.

"F…Fai…" she whispered and gasped.

"Don't try to speak. If it's what I think your ribs may have punctured your lungs." I didn't know how to touch her without possibly ding more damage. Fuck! She need help and fast. I grabbed her and positioned her in my arms for me to carry. Should I tell the little girl in her group with the healing power? Maybe the infirmary? Which one?

"Fa….ail" she whispered with blood dripping down her chin.

"What?" I leaned in closer feeling almost no breath.

"Fairy…Tail.." her head fell in my arms as I was there dumbfounded. To their own teammate. That was when I caught sight of her hand where her Fairy Tail mark once was. It was gone and left nothing but a large burn mark. This was worse than what they had done to Yukino. I maneuvered her to my back and got up from the ground. I don't know what I'm going to do now but I have to least save her from dying right now.

**Whad'ya think? Have mercy...please. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know we haven't gotten into a certain encounter but trust me...I'll make it happen.**

**Lucy: what do you mean you'll make it happen?**

**Me: Exactly as I said.**

**Lucy: still you can't force someon-**

**Me: Bye guys! Please review ^_^**

**Lucy: Hey! I'm not done talking to yet!**


	2. Join Sabertooth

**Hi everyone here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. **

**As i said before it might be a bit slow but i will make things happen.**

*Time skip after GMG*

Minerva POV

This was impossible! Unbelievable! Sabertooth beaten by Fairy Tail! The thought of it drove me off the edge the more I thought about. How is it that I Minerva one of the greatest members of Sabertooth got beaten by a fairy? What's worse is that she was injured and she still managed to stand. My blood boiled with rage as I slammed open the door to a clinic. As I entered the doctor jumped in surprise on his chair. Everyone else shut the curtain around their bed hiding their frightened expressions. Good, if I saw any expression except fear on a face I felt I would punch the person. Argh! All this was her fault. I was late and probably not focused enough.

"Minerva-sama please-" the doctor stopped one he saw the daggers coming from my gaze.

"What?!" I yelled.

Anyone would do as punching bag at the moment. However, I wasn't here to that. I was here to settle things with that fairy girl. Her curtain was also shut tight but not for long. How the fuck does this curtain open! God help me I will rip the length off this curtai- I didn't exactly mean to pull hard but the curtain ripped as I tried to pull it open. The tearing sound of the curtain managed to grab her attention making her sit turn her head to me. I could tell was in an awkward position I felt I was with my arm somehow maneuvering down and my body posture…I could fall any moment now…Thank god. How pathetic it would look fall in front of her bed from pulling a ridiculously long curtain. Clearing my throat straighten myself up with my hand on my hip.

"Aren't you looking better." No she didn't.

The bruises still appeared everywhere on her. They were faint but still noticeable. Poof… a cloud of smoke suddenly burst out of nowhere and already I was rolling my eyes. Next to the fairy girl stood her spirit, Leo. His orange messy hair and angry eyes glared at me as I stood there. For a spirit he was extremely overprotective of his master.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back" he stated.

*Flashback Start*

Jeez, this girl is getting heavier with each step. Where the fuck is there clinic?! You would think with the GMG going on there would be more. I peered at the distances where a small red cross was imprinted on a banner by the corner of the street. Finally! I ran faster and finally reached the tiny clinic that was smaller than the infirmary at GMG. Kicking the door open I let myself in.

"There a doctor or nurse!" I yelled.

A middle aged man jumped from his seat up on his feet once he caught sight of me. The person whole made a small dent on his door. All he did was glance and already a serious expression was on his face.

"Place her here quickly" he ordered making me a tad pissed…it was the tone…I didn't like that tone of voice…

"Hurry" he said again making me place the fairy on the bed sheet.

As soon as I placed her down a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere along with a fist headed straight in my direction. Easily, I shifted my body to the side bouncing the punch off my hand in another direction. When the smoke was gone a guy with tinted blur glasses, orange hair and suit stood with raging eyes.

"What have you done to my master-" before he could finish the fairy girl winced making a tiny sound of pain.

"Lucy!" he ran desperately to her side as the doctor revised her.

"Did you do this to her?!" he yelled once more.

"No, I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this. I found her like this" I rolled my eyes.

"How do I know if you're even telling the truth? Last time you sent her to the infirmary. What makes this any different?" he asked with a glare.

My hand itched to slap the stupidity out of him as well as doubt. Still, I refrain from doing so. I'll do that later. Sting pisses me off most of the time anyway so I could always just punch him later.

"Look spirit boy, don't ask if you're not going to believe my answer. The ones who did this were you so called 'friends' she said so herself before passing out. Don't believe me look at her mark. Now if you'll excuse me I have sleeping to do for my next battle tomorrow" I walked away with my clear conscious.

*Flashback End*

"Yes, well what I do isn't really the business of womanizing spirit now is it?" I smiled making him stiffen.

"Now listen hear saber just because you saved Lucy doesn't me she owes you anything! You could've just left things as they were and I woul-" he was yelling now.

"Would have killed your precious master, please whatever plan you had to save her didn't occur until we had already arrived here. Stop overestimating yourself spirit because in the end you master would've died without you ever even knowing." that should shut him for bit.

It was actually quite effective. He stood there quietly probably blaming himself for not noticing. I savored the silence until he opened his mouth and then shut it closed when the fairy held her hand up. Wow, a lift of the hand and eternal silence. Sometimes I question myself and ask why didn't I decide on becoming a Celestial Spirit mage. The thought had crossed my mind but I never considered it.

"Thank you Minerva" she said flat out. I could tell in her eyes it was painful for her. There was profound sadness behind that masked smile on her face.

"No need I was out for a stroll-" before I could finish loud footsteps stomped towards me and opened the rest of the ripped curtain.

"So this is what you were doing?" a familiar voice said.

Behind me stood a tall blonde with a scar at the end of his eyebrow next to him was his partner with jet black hair and expressionless red eyes following them were the red named and green Exceeds, Lector and Frosch. Just what I needed, another set of idiots to ruin my mood, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Ignoring Sting's interruption I turned to the fairy once more.

"As I was saying I just taking a stroll and picked up and injured. No big deal. I couldn't exactly walk past you when you were screaming." I said remembering the image.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Sting yelled from behind.

"Shut up this is clinic don't yell!" My hand whacked him on his head.

"But you're yelling too" Rouge said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch agreed.

"You want to be next?" I glared.

Once again everything was silent and before long a small laugh came from bed. When I managed to finally look back from the idiots I saw the fairy girl. She was laughing painfully.

Lucy's POV

It was funny…just how much they all got along. Like Fairy Tail they were rough and loud not to mention destructive. The grand entrance Minerva made by ripping the curtain; her expression was priceless. As laughed I wiped the tear that was at the edge of my eye. As I tried to stop laughing at the trio in front of me I held my stomach that hurt so much from laughing. Gasping for air I tried stopping once more.

"What's so funny blondie?!" Sting demanded his answer.

"Don't call me blondie! You're blonde too!" I yelled stopping completely.

"I'd bite my tongue if I were you blondie!" he said.

"You would bite your tongue since you're an idiot dragon slayer" I retorted.

"Idiot?! If anyone is an idiot it's you! You're talking back to a member of Sabertooth not mention there are two others in the room" he threatened me. My blood rushed.

"Like I care! I wouldn't mind taking on all of you! I would never give up not even if I was exhaust and beaten senseless by you. I'd keep getting up until I used all of my strength knowing I tried my best to defend myself against all of you!"

Everyone in the room stood sunned at my response as I sat up in bed. Loke was standing next to me the entire time this time he was smiling. He pat my head and walked to the others waving his hands to send them away.

"Alright then go away and stop bothering the princess" he said body blocking them away.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Sting yelled once more.

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid spirit" Minerva joined the yelling.

"Ara ara, and here I was about to thank such a pretty woman for saving my master" the flirting began.

"Don't touch me pervert!" Minerva yelled pushing Loke away and making her way next to me.

Her gaze was glued on me making me uncomfortable. What I had said a few seconds ago was more of spur of the moment situation. I didn't exactly think that one through. Stupid Lucy! You just had to open your mouth and challenge all three of the strongest members of Sabertooth. You would think after your first beating you would at least train but no. You just had to go with the flow.

"You" Minerva said making me jump.

"What? Me? I didn't…" I forced a laugh starting to sweat.

"Join Sabertooth" she said making everyone's mouth drop open with wide eyes.

"EH!"

**So how did i do? **

**Sting: Why did you take so god damn long to introduce me?**

**Lucy: Well at least you weren't beaten senseless.**

**Lector: How come Frosch poke but I didn't?**

**Sting: Yeah, what's with that? **

**Me: Okay everyone I must depart! Bye ^_^**

**Sting: Hey! Wai-**

***door shuts***

**Lucy: You know now that i think about it she leaves rather quickly.**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too.**

**Sting: Any idea why?**

**Lector: Maybe she doesn't like you.**

**Sting: hahahaha. impossible...right?**

**Lucy: Maybe she does.**

**Sting: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Lucy: Review please.**

**Sting in depression: she hates me? Impossible. **


	3. Decision

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Once again i do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

At Fairy Tail

Everyone seemed to be gloomier in the guild. Natsu and Gray sat still, Erza stared into her shortcake, Happy sighed while holding a fish in his hand, Levy was not even the least bit interested in her book, Elfman was quiet as he sat with Mira at the bar, Cana was drinking more than usual unable to taste the beer in her hand no matter how many she gulped down, Juvia wasn't stalking Gray and Gajeel was just staring off into the hole on the ceiling Natsu and Gray made earlier. The door slammed open catching everyone's attention. Lisanna stood at the door with a big smile on her face skipping her way to everyone who just went back into their daze. She sat next to Natsu nudging him with her elbow.

"Ne, Natsu let's go do a job" he smiled.

"I don't feel like it" Natsu sighed.

"Come one everyone just because Lucy's gone doesn't mean we just quit" she persisted to Natsu the most.

"Lisanna is right we should do as many jobs as we can" Erza shot up from her seat making everyone perk up.

"But won't we make mess if we do more jobs?" Gray said.

Everyone slump down once more in their seat. Makarov walked out of his office to look around and shook his head to the heavy head in the room. It had been this way since the GMG. Ever since Lucy left leaving only a note everyone's been like this. Mavis floated to Makarov's side.

"This isn't like Fairy Tail" she blinked.

"I agree. Lucy's sudden decision has taken its toll on the guild" Makarov nodded while rubbing chin in deep thought.

*Flashback Start* at infirmary during GMG

"Lucy!" Natsu barged in the infirmary.

"Don't shout in the infirmary flame brain" Gray had raced after him.

"What was that ice princess?!" Natsu growled while forming the flames in his hand.

"Enough!" Erza punched the back of both their heads immediately making it swell.

"Sorry for the noise Lucy-" Wendy stopped in shock staring at the blank bed.

They all glanced at each other and ran around the room. Gray looked in the other beds, Erza checked the restrooms, Wendy checked the halls, Natsu looked under the beds and Happy checked in the trash can of the room. As they gather they waited for any news.

"Lucy's not in the room" Natsu and Gray said.

"She didn't go to the bathroom either" Erza stated.

"She wasn't in the halls either."

"I checked the trash can but she wasn't there either" Happy flapped.

They all stood in silence trying to come up with all types of explanations. Erza imagined Lucy simply going to buy clothes, Wendy imagine Lucy in accident, Natsu thought she was eating, Gray thought she was just walking aimlessly and had gotten lost, and Happy imagined her eating a fish.

"Everyone" Lisanna entered slowly with a sad expression.

"I have something from Lucy" she said holding onto a folded piece of paper.

Makarov and Mavis entered the room reading the situation and asked Lisanna to give him the note,

_Everyone,_

_ I'm leaving Fairy Tail. Don't look for me_

_ -Lucy_

"EH!" everyone in the room yelled.

Heads began spinning in disbelief. No one was able to comprehend not even Natsu. Happy spun in the air slowly reaching the ground finally falling back on the ground.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would Lucy just leave?" Ersza asked in a desperate voice.

"She could have gone home like last time to visit her parents" Gray suggested.

"Ah! We have to catch her before she gets far!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye" happy yelled in agreement.

Makarov flamed his giant hand down on Natsu holding him down flat on the ground.

"Wait a minute. There must be a reason she left and why she doesn't want us to look. Lisanna?" Makarov walk over to her.

"Did Lucy give you this note?" he asked.

"Yes master" she nodded innocently.

"Did she say anything else?" he continued.

"No but I did notice that her hand where her mark was injured and the Fairy Tail mark was gone" she said softly.

Everyone stood in silent shock. Makarov rubbed his chin and tried to find out how Lucy removed her mark. Only the master of the guild could erase the guild mark if any other mage tried it would severely injure the mage that had the mark removed.

"Why would Lucy?" Natsu asked in shock on the ground.

"She always mentioned not having enough for her rent because most of it would go to pay repairs when she went on mission with you" she said caressing him.

"But to remove it herself" Erza said.

"Lucy never like how Erza was always rough and scary" Lisanna commented.

"And she never liked how Gray would take his clothes off in front of her" she made Gray jump.

"She also never liked it when you all just appeared in her apartment making a mess" she soft hummed

Makarov nodded at the obvious truth he came up with. Lucy was tired of Fairy Tail.

"Well if this is what Lucy has decided then we must respect her decision" with sighed of depression he lifted his hand off Natsu and left the room.

"This wasn't calculated…"Mavis began tearing up

"Ah! Some hug the first guild master!" Makarov paniced

"I'm not crying!" cried Mavis.

"Lucy…" Happy whispered with watery eyes.

*Flashback End*

"I got it" Makarov said while he hammered a fist into his hand.

Mavis watched him step on the railing catching everyone's attention.

"lListen up brats!" he yelled for everyone to hear.

"Lucy may be gone because of certain reasons but that doesn't mean we've failed as a guild. Let's get back up on our feet, go out there and show the world that we're still on top" he yelled while pointing up.

Everyone yelled in agreement and ran to the board taking any job.

"Maybe if we can do jobs without destroying anything Lucy will see how much we changed!" Natsu yelled as he fired up.

"Aye sir" Happy yelled next to him.

Lisanna smiled mischievously. _Don't bet on it Natsu. Lucy is never coming back_.

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know how but I was sitting down right in front of Minerva and Rogue with Sting right next to me. We were headed to their guild's base and already I felt myself sweating in all areas. The situation just kept complicating itself more and more. Minerva smiled sweetly as I glanced at her which only sent a chill down my spine. That face was mocking me in the GMG and now it is smiling at me for an entirely different reason.

"I'm so happy your joining us Lucy?" she kept the smile on her face.

"Yeah like the old man would ever let that happen" Sting mumbled making Minerva glare.

"Sting's right" Lector joined from the window.

"What did you say?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Let's calm down everyone. Sting is right about that part not to mention I haven't made my decision yet" I said softly trying to calm everyone down.

*Flashback Start at the clinic*

"Join Sabertooth" she said making everyone's mouth drop open with wide eyes.

"EH!"

Everyone yelled. I felt my mouth drop wide open anymore and it would've broken off. Sting, Lector, Frosch and Rogue did the same. She was insane. No way. After what I've just been through? Nuh-uh, I'm not joining guild.

"Well this is a certain turn of events" Loke said crossing his arms.

"You belong to no guild, and we need a Celestial Spirit mage at the moment" Minerva grinned.

"No we don't-" Sting stopped yelling when Minerva punched him across the room.

"Ah there he flies" Lector stated.

"I want someone with spirits like yours" Minerva wiped her fist.

"Why thank you" Loke said cozying up to her.

"Not celestial spirits I mean genuine inner spirit perverted spirit" she said with a face of disgust.

The offer was too sudden and I don't think I could answer. I was just forcibly removed from Fairy Tail I at least want some time away from every guild. If run anyone familiar it would be hard though. Facing them only to think about how they treated me.

"Minerva I don't think-"

"She'll consider it" Loke said interrupting my sentence.

Minerva's eyes lit up as she jumped.

"Excellent we will stop by tomorrow to pick you up" she stated

"Wait a minute. Why do we-" Sting stopped once more when Minerva punched his stomach.

"See you tomorrow" she waved happily while dragging Sting out of the clinic with Rogue and the Exceeds

I glared at Loke as he began to sweat and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

*Flashback End*

I guess if I had protested more I wouldn't be here. Then again I don't think I would stand a chance with Minerva's way of convincing people. I glanced at Sting as he grabbed his stomach and rubbed it. I wonder if it still hurt. The train whistled and began taking off. Sting's face automatically turned green. At this rate he's greener than Natsu. I took a look at Rogue and at first I thought he was composed until the green tint in his face grew more and more like Sting.

"You can lie on my lap" I offered to both of them.

"Tch, how is that gonna help…" he asked covering his mouth.

I stopped think for moment.

…

"I don't know" they all turned upside down at response.

"If you don't know what the hell it does then why offer such a stupid thing?" he yelled immediately covering his mouth again.

"I don't know how it works! Natsu would just lay his head down and said the sickness went away but when he got up he got sick again" I remembered.

"Sting! Don't yell at Lucy she was just being nice" Minerva defending me?

"Who the hell would do that in the first place?" Sting groaned looking away.

"I wanna try!" Lector yelled plopping a seat next to me and laying his head right on my lap.

"Ehhhhhhhh" Lector yelled startling everyone.

"What is it? " Sting jumped and looked down at Lector.

"…it's comfy…" he purred.

"Fro wants to try too" Frosch jumped on the other side and did the same with the exact response.

"May I try as well Lucy?" Rogue asked politely.

He's cute when he acts sick. I nodded in agreement but when a sudden hole appeared on the window by Minerva we all simply shivered.

"Don't take advantage of Lucy's kindness Rogue" Minerva pounded her fist on her hand making Rogue sit back in his seat to endure.

*Time skip at Station*

When we finally reached our destination Rogue and Sting were too sick to even stand up properly but like Natsu when they touched the stationary platform they were up and about like normal. I wonder just how is Natsu doing? Lector and Frosch had fallen asleep on my lap and were groggy when exiting the train. Minerva went to get some luggage and returned with the same or more amount that Erza carried. In a way they weren't so different.

"Now let's take you to Jiemma" Minerva hopped.

She's too happy.

**Sting's POV**

Ever since the train Lector's been getting too comfortable with the blondie. Does she have some kind of spell on her legs or something? I observed carefully to see if there was anything out of the ordinary coming from her legs.

"Sting, you're looking at perverted things" Rogue whispered.

The blood rushed to my cheeks when I understood what he meant. Who would look at that? Then again her legs were that bad- Wah! Get hold of yourself Sting! You've definitely seen better. Deep breaths. Think about something else. Think about fighting, get you mind off of that.

"Hey you two mind hurrying up a bit!" Minerva yelled back glaring at us.

**Normal POV**

At Sabertooth base

When Lucy and the others entered the gigantic doors the guild members all stared.

"So you actually came back after letting down your guild!" roared and angry voice that echoed.

Minerva's expression changed to the one when she had met Lucy. Sting and Rogue also became serious while the Exceeds hid behind them. Lucy felt a chill down her spin and began to question why she was there over and over again.

"Where else would we go" Minerva retorted unaffected by his voice.

The guild master of the Sabertooth showed himself once more to Lucy making her swallow hard. He looked down at Lucy and observed.

"What did you bring with you?" he questioned.

"I brought a new recruit" Minerva gestured to me.

"You mean to say you brought trash that was thrown out" the chill disappeared and Lucy gripped her hand and grit her teeth.

"Fairy trash too. Not only do you insult me by losing GMG but you go as far as to bring me fairy trash" Lucy stomped her foot beginning to glare at him.

"Look here old man! I! AM! NOT! TRASH!" Lucy yelled.

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place! I was wrong about even considering joining Sabertooth! Not that you would care anyway since you treat everyone like trash even Yukino another celestial mage you threw out like trash! Not everyone will succumb to you by treating them like trash so why don't you get off your high horse and stop underestimating people!"

"…"

There was nothing but silence as Minerva stood with her eye wide open, Sting dropped his mouth open with everyone else in the room. Jiemma stood silent still looking down at Lucy who began sweating. She just realized she was yelling at the guild master of Sabertooth. He approached her slowly making her shiver.

"Uh- I" Lucy couldn't think of what to say.

"You" Jiemma said while stopping right in front of her.

Lucy shook uncontrollably.

"You are so defiantly….adorable!" Jiemma swopped Lucy up over his shoulder like a little girl. Everyone fell to the ground.

"Hey. Wait a minute- Wah!" Jiemma threw Lucy up in the air like a child.

"Where did you find this little girl? She reminds me of Minerva as a child. She never held her breath to insult me" Jiemma asked Minerva.

"Isn't she cute? I found her after those fairies threw her out and gave her a beating" she smiled clapping her hands.

"Well it's their loss. They've thrown out a brave little mage" Jiemma put Lucy down on her feet.

"Can we keep her? I've always wanted a little sister and she's perfect" Minerva asked with stars in her eyes.

"Of course. Rogue get the stamp" Jiemma ordered.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled catching everyone's attention.

"I never said I would join" she stated.

"Damn straight! And we don't want you either blondie!" Sting yelled.

"Ugh! Your blonde too-" she got cut off when both Minerva and Jiemma punched Sting across the room forming a crater on the wall. Both approached Lucy with serious faces. Lucy forced a smile and began shaking like Plue.

"what do you mean you're not joinging?" they both asked with red eyes.

"I-I don't have a place to stay…yeah that right I have no place to stay so-"

"You can move in with Minerva" Jiemma closed in with Minerva.

"I-I not strong enough to be in Sabertooth anyway-"

"No problem. A bit of training and you'll be joining us at the next GMG" Minerva persisted.

Lucy felt her back against the wall as both kept insisting. She was finally cornered with no way out. The pressure kept her sweating as she held her hands out closing her eyes.

"OKAY! Okay I'll join!" she yelled.

She felt a something gently tap her hand making her open her eyes. Rogue had stamped her hand with a smile. Minerva jumped happily clapping her hands as if she had won a prize.

"Now that that's settled. Minerva go and take our new recruit and make her feel at home" he ordered with a smile.

Minerva nodded and grabbed Lucy pulling her all around the guild.

Welcome to Sabertooth" she smiled hugging Lucy as she bounced up and down.

**So? What did you think?**

**Lucy: Phew another chapter done**

**Sting: How come I get punched so much?**

**Lector: She doesn't like you**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too**

**Rogue: ...**

**Me: Well everyone before I depart i must inform you of very troubling news**

**Lucy: What is it?**

**Sting: Are you finally going to stop beating me?**

**Minerva: Even she stopped I would still do it**

**Rogue: ...**

**Me: Due to certain events taking place soon. By events I mean lab midterm, and tests which are super hard on a freshman in college, I painfully report that the next chapter will not be put until next weekend.**

**Everyone: EH!**

**Lucy: Why didn't you say this earlier?**

**Sting: This is bull. Your leaving us with a cliffhanger**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too.**

**Me: With tears in my eyes I must now depart to fail my exam. *waves good by with tisse***

**Lucy: Wait I'm not-**

***door closes***

**Rogue: This is troubling indeed. Please revien and stay tuned or next weekend's chapter.**


	4. The Guild

**I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews and the positive feedback on this story and on my test. I definitely took a while to go from ocular microns to Lucy's POV. **

**This one is short but I promise the next one will be up soon. **

**I don not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

It's been a month since I joined Sabertooth and everyday just keeps getting longer and longer but I wouldn't have it any other way. Minerva has been taking care of me since I became a member. Living with her has been challenge when it comes to what I want to do and privacy. If I want to shower she wants to join me, when I'm changing she usually walks in on me and turns me into her own little runway show making me arrive at the guild later than planned. The training she promised to have me do has begun. For now she's mostly making me start with basic shape up training and god how my body is sore each and every day. She said endurance is number one for my training. Skill is second and most of the time Minerva trains me but Rufus pitches in. With his excellent observing skills he's been able to identify much of my weakness and strengths. For strength Orga helps me the most. It's tough with the many push-ups and sit-ups but he says this will increase my strength. He has also informed me of adding weights to my exercises. However, it's been refreshing. Everyone at the guild laughs, fights and drinks much like Fairy Tail. There is however one problem.

"Hey blondie you're moving too slow" Sting teased as I was running.

Rogue wasn't a problem by the way. It was Sting. Everything he had to say to me started off with 'blondie' and it was getting on my last nerve. Not to mention that he is the only one in the guild that's giving me a tough time. Minerva was on a mission and had left him and Rogue in charge temporarily of my training. Both of them ran with me for thirty minutes now and how I already missed Minerva's positive reinforcement.

"Come one blondie you're dragging" Sting pestered me.

"Argh! Just shut up already!" I said yelling at him.

"Hey I'm only following Minerva's instructions" he informed.

"God, Rogue please make him shut up!" I begged Rogue.

"Sting stop distracting Lucy" he said just to try and shut Sting and me up.

"Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Nee, Sting don't bother Lucy just because you're better" Lector definitely had good intentions but used the wrong words.

"Damn straight I'm better than this blondie" he teased again.

"Stop calling me blondie! You're blonde too!" I stopped running and noticed too much silence on Rogues end.

"Now look here blo-"

"Rogue where's Frosch?" I interrupted Sting.

Rogue looked back and began running.

"Wait I'll help search!" I yelled running after him.

Sting caught up to us as we searched everywhere we had been for the past thirty minutes and still no luck.

"This all your fault blondie" Sting blamed.

"Shut up! I'll go this way you two split and search he can't be that far.

Sting groaned but did as he was told and Rogue gave a single nod before disappearing in the crowd. Were we running to fast? I thought of how Frosch felt and felt a heavy pain on my shoulder and I knew it wasn't from my training. Frosch where are you?

"Lucy! I heard a voice yell.

My body spun in the direction the tiny voice came from and biggest weight dropped from my shoulders as I saw Frosch running to me with tears in his eyes.

"Frosch!" I yelled hugging the Exceed tight in my arms.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We were so worried" I hugged.

"Fro was so scared" Frosch trembled in my arms hugging me tight with tiny paws.

"Lu-chan" a familiar voice asked.

My body froze up as my head turned and behind me stood a bluenette mage. She was best friend and many times had been the reader to my stoires.

"Levy…" my voice was soft with shock.

She smiled and ran to me hugging me. Levy is here? Why is she here? My mid spiraled with all possible questions and answers but there was one question that hurt my chest. Levy is a Part of Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail kicked me out; so why was she hugging me?

"Lu-chan I'm so …happy" she said as she slid off of me and onto the ground with a thud.

"Levy!" I yelled.

Now that I looked at she was injured. I tried to turn her but as I did I noticed the Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder was gone only leaving a burn mark. What is going on at Fairy Tail? Why was Levy here? How did she get this injured?

**Me: Once again I apologize for how short this is.**

**Sting: Damn straight you better apologize. First you leave us with a cliffhanger and now this! I was barely in this!**

**Levy: Looks like I got beat and kicked out of Fairy Tail. Thanks for adding me.**

**Me: You're welcome. Now I must depart for the next chapter. *waves***

**Sting: She ignored me. *depressed on the floor***

**Lucy: At least she came back.**

**Frosch: Fro agrees.**

**Levy: She left rather quickly though.**

**Rogue: You'll get used to it.**

**Sting: When did you get here.**

**Lucy: Please Review.**


	5. Abandoned Fairies

**...So there really is no excuse as to why I didn't update recently...I deeply apologize for making you suffer with such cliffhangers...really I apologize...**

**Anyways I hope everyone have a nice Easter... I know I did I hid the eggs for the younglings in my family and it was fun yet evil since I hid the Easter eggs in impossible places to find. hahaha...it was funny until I noticed they were getting upset and I had to help them which counted at cheating...but anyways hope you enjoy. This chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

I tired walking with Levy hanging onto me unconscious. It was hard enough as it was just trying to position her arm over my shoulder. The little help that Frosch provided wasn't enough to take any weight off. When Minerva told me it was difficult to carry someone for a long time on your own she wasn't wrong. I could always summon Taurus or Loke.

"Oi blondie!" I heard Sting's voice not far from behind and as much as I hated what he called me I could make use of his uselessness.

"Frosch!" Rogue caught up with us.

"Rogue!" Frosch let go of Levy and ran to Rogue with a big hug.

"Fro was scared Rogue" cried Frosch with watery eyes.

Sting came closer observing Levy with squinting eyes. When he probably recalled who she was she clapped his hands together and pat me on the back hard making me almost drop Levy. The idiot.

"Good job blondie. Your first unconsciously beaten ex-fairy friend" if he pat anymore I would definitely drop her.

"Would you stop it!" I hissed.

"What? I'm complimenting you" he shrugged.

"I didn't beat her I just found her like this" I informed.

"Fairy-san helped Fro find Lucy" Frosh tugged on Rogue.

Rogue came next to me taking Levy off my shoulder and carrying her in his arms. Very prince like if you ask me the expressionless face just mixed with the prince like actions.

"We should get her checked out to make sure she'll be okay' Rogue said.

Rogue suggestion wasn't bad but then again I was no longer with Fairy Tail. I had cut off all ties with them or better yet they had cut all ties with me. Levy was my best friend. But that's the thing, she 'was' and now I don't what to think. She might have been in on the whole event with me being kicked out. To see her now brings back painful memories especially the one where they kicked me out.

"Let's take her to the infirmary back at the guild. Oi blondie you coming or what?" Sting began walking not even waiting for my angry response.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled chasing after him.

Sting's POV

Damn! What's another Fairy doing here? As Rouge carried the bluenette in his arms I stared down at blondie. She still had that expression on her face. She clearly wanted to help the Fairy girl but something was stopping her and it was most likely the thought of how she got kicked out.

"We should get her check out to make sure she'll be okay' Rogue suggested.

We both looked down at blondie who stood there quiet. Quiet…I wasn't used to that side of her. It was like she frozen in her own depression that no matter how many times she tried to forget, it kept coming back. Minerva said it the other day. Going on and on about the blondie's personality. How she was brave and confident but show she would just have moments of silent depression. Minerva made sure I'd look at her depressed face while choking me. The flashback sent chills down my spine. She randomly grabbed me when she saw blondie sitting at the bar by the guild staring at her milkshake she gripped my neck locked her finger together and squeezed making me cough and gasp. I rubbed my neck thinking back on it. That bitch. I even passed out. Well point being this blondie is just standing there when she clearly want to help. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take her to the infirmary back at the guild. Oi blondie you coming or what?" I asked rhetorically.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled.

She was back . The easily angered blondie. Her angry face… was kind of… cute….wait a minute…WHAT?!

Normal POV

When the three mages and two Exceeds arrived at the guild with the injured fairy the room went quiet. Lucy was bickering with Sting; informing him that he was blonde too. Sting tried to argue back still trying to get his lasts thought of Lucy out of his head. Rogue was quiet as he held onto Levy and the two Exceeds tried to calm both Lucy and Sting down. It wasn't getting any better. The entire guild just remained quiet until Rufus and Orga approached the bickering blondes and the others.

"What's going on?" asked Orga.

"Blondie's just throwing another tantrum" Sting sighed.

"I am not. You started it by calling me _that_ every single time when I've told you a million times my name is Lucy!" she yelled running out of breath.

"By _that_ are you referring to-"

"Don't you dare say it!" she warned Sting.

"Say what? Oh you mean" he stopped.

"Sting Don't!" she yelled.

"B-L-O-N-D-I-E" he sung.

"That's it!" her voice squeaked as she jumped on Sting.

She had literally pounced on him and it actually hurt. Sting was surprised but then again she had been training for a month so some improvements must have happened. However, her strength was surprisingly shocking. She was still not quite to Sting's level but he could just imagine the outcome if she kept going on with the training. But for now he easily pulled her down to the ground pinning her beneath him.

"Nice try blondie" he smirked bringing his face down to hers.

Lucy felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She knew she saw blushing. There was something that bothered her about Sting but it didn't feel unpleasant, at least not to her.

"If both of you are finished can we return to the subject at hand?" asked Rogue.

Lucy pushed Sting off throwing him off somewhere. She could have sworn she heard something collide with the table but didn't care. After scrambling back on her feet she cleared her throat and made her way to Levy. The feeling from before when Sting was over her lingered. But at the moment Levy overpowered anything.

"Lu-chan..." Levy called out unconsciously.

Lucy ran to her side with a worried expression on. It had been a while since she had last seen her and now here she is.

"We should get her looked at" Rufus stated leading the way to the infirmary.

*an hour later in the infirmary*

"Well there nothing life threatening or critical. Just a couple of bruises here and there. My guess is she fainted from starvation. Doesn't look like she's had a decent meal in a while" stated the doctor.

"Now that you mention it…Levy does seem a bit thinner than usual" Lucy observed Levy .

"Lu-chan!" Levy's eyes blinked open when she heard Lucy. She sat up immediately on the bed looking around. The confusion on her face stopped when she caught a glimpse of Rogue. She scrambled to the top of her bed like a scared cat curled in ball but the sight of Lucy made Levy change her mind and bounce into Lucy's arms.

"Lu-chan! I was so scared!" she yelled as she clung onto Lucy.

"It's alright Levy no one here is going to hurt you" she assured Levy while hugging her back.

"But Levy just what happened? Why are you here?" Lucy asked pulling away from her.

"Hmmm…well now that you mention it" she was pensive. Before she realized she was crying again. Her arms wrapped hard around Lucy making her lose her breath. It took a while before Levy could actually speak.

"I was kicked out of Fairy Tail! Jet and Droy chased me out after master Makarov removed my mark forcibly! I don't understand!" she cried her eyes out.

The comfort Lucy provided her with didn't seem to be enough since her sobs only remained constant. Until finally her puffy eyes grew tired of tears and finally stopped crying. At least for now. With tiny sniffles she tried to recollect what had happened.

"Lu-chan I really don't understand. I was searching for you with Happy, Natsu and Gajeel. Then I found out from a source that they had seen you in this town and then it's all hazy afterwards." She rubbed her forehead.

"Natsu said to meet up at the train station so I packed my things but when I locked my door to leave Droy and Jet grabbed took me to Master Makarov and then he took my mark away saying I was weak and then … I don't remember. I remember running but afterwards I was already on the train and arrived to this city" the confusion on her expression made her dizzier with each passing moment she tried to remember what had exactly happened.

"Natsu…was looking for me?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Yes, we've been searching for you with Happy ever since you left Fairy Tail" she informed.

"But I didn't leave Fairy Tail…"Lucy said to her.

"So then what happened?" Levy asked.

After updating Levy on the whole story Levy was in utter shock and surprise. Again she began to sob and cry before regaining her composure.

"So that means that Natsu lied to me" she frowned.

"Maybe that's why they never really bothered looking for you and now they've done the same thing to me" her voice shook.

"I even confessed to Gajeel and he probably knew about the whole thing!" her tears appeared again as she hugged Lucy.

"Lu-chan I'm so sorry for not noticing. Even though you were such a good person they threw you out. Natsu threw you out!" he cried in Lucy's arms.

"Levy it's alright. I'm fine" she assured her.

"No, you're not because I know that you loved Natsu too" she cried.

**Me: Guys it might not be the greatest chapter but really in al honesty I'm still not in the writing mode should be in.**

**Lucy: It's okay at least you managed to write a chapter and post it. **

**Levy: She's right plus don't you have other up coming exams.**

**Me:!HOLY SHIT! T.T I'm going to fail...**

**Sting: Serve you right. Leaving us like that...hey wait a minu-**

***Door closes***

**Rogue: Sting I think you're nonexistent in her mind.**

**Sting: You know lately I'm thinking the same.**

**Lucy: That's ridiculous. Why would she bother creating this whole thing?**

**Levy: Maybe to pass time. **

**Sting: So she hate me...she hate me. *depressed in the corner***

**Rogue: please review-**

**Levy: I found something!**

**Lucy: It's a folded piece of paper.**

**Levy: It say to thank the readers who left reviews and for Lucy and Levy to act like Gray.**

**Rogue: Act like Gray?**

**Lucy: I don't get it.**

**Sting: Stip-**

**Lucy punch and Levy kick**

**Rogue: Oh I see. She wants you to stri-**

**Punch and kick**

**Levy: It says P.S just kidding...my bad**


	6. Confused Fairies

**….There really is no other way for me to apologize….I'm truly sorry I haven't updated recently but I have good news. Classes are over. ^_^ I will try to update as much as I can and as soon as I can. Not making any promises but I will update now. Classes had me absolutely ambushed and I am now free of all of that. Thank you for the supportive reviews and the complement they make my day…seriously they do. I will end the suffering for some of you temporarily because there will be more chapter but try to enjoy what I have so far. You guys are the best and I hope you like chapter 6**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 6

Sting's POV

"No, you're not because I know that you loved Natsu too" cried the fairy girl in Lucy's arms.

I rolled my eyes at first too much drama to deal with. Plus I've seen blondie. No way she would ever take interest in that fire breathing-

I heard a tiny sniffle and looked back to see blondie tearing trying to hold back tears that already were sliding down her cheeks. My chest tightened as she kept crying and held on tighter to the fairy girl.

"Levy…" she cried.

Levy nodded and agreed.

The tight feeling in my chest grew. Blondie was in love with him. The brainless fire breath dragon slayer was the guy blondie loved. It stung just thinking about that love. Wait just a damn minute! Why does that even matter? Do I even care about blondie's love life? She is kind of….NO! The hell I don't. I don't care. I Don't Care. I DON'T CARE!

Normal POV

Everyone watched Sting stomp out of the room slamming the door behind him. Lector wasn't sure he if he should follow at first but ended up doing it anyway. Lucy was still startled but revert back to Levy.  
"Lu-chan did you ever confess to Natsu?" she asked rubbing away her tears.

Lucy's POV

Wait a minute, WHAT! I never loved Natsu _that_ way.

"Levy I think you're confusing things-

"No I'm not! You loved Natsu! You two were always together having fun and you were just _always_ together and aside from all of that didn't he come to your apartment every time." she protested my cut off sentence and blushed at the end of hers.

I let out the deepest sigh in a long time. It had been a while since I dealt with this type of situation. Loki was the first to ask if me was interest in Natsu. Of course I clearly denied it. Cana was also greatly misled by the relationship we had making it even worse since she was drunk and yelled it out in the middle of the hall for everyone to hear. That was when I denied it again only that time was with Natsu.

"Levy I don't think of Natsu that way. I mean sure we were extremely close but our relationship was like...it was like…" everyone in the guild listened carefully by the door. Rufus and Orga even leaned in closer to hear clearly. It made my vein pop.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP IT!" I yelled making everyone scatter like ants.

"Anyways as I was saying the relationship Natsu and I had was sibling like and friendly. Also he wasn't the only one that invaded my apartment. Gray and Erza made themselves home there too" I had one hand on my hip explained.

"Is that why you were never rough on Lisana?" Levy asked.

"Rough? On Lisana? Why would I do that?" the confusion made left me blank.

"Well, whenever you weren't around Lisana would always hog up Natsu and when you would come Natsu would leave her and go to you. I remember she would glare" she informed.

"I guess I never really paid attention. I mean anytime I would be with Natsu she would stare but I never saw her glare" ah! I made a rhyme.

That's really strange. I never did notice Lisana's glare. I would definitely catch her staring but the glare Levy was talking about…nope. Never saw it. I do remember Juvia telling me about it but I ignored it since she assumed Lisana was either jealous of me or of Natsu because she was interested in me….The thought made me shiver again. Hmm, I know Lisana and Natsu were close when they were younger and they probably still are knowing Natsu. Still….something wasn't right.

"Could it be you never noticed Lu-chan?" Levy asked again.

"Well I was too worried to care I mean rent was always on my mind until recently" my thoughts were going too deep. I had to stop before I started acting like Juvia making up assumptions.

"But all that aside, you confessed?!" I teased.

The burning red face Levy had on made me giggle. Everyone knew she was interest in Gajeel except for...well…Gajeel. I know dragon slayers are thick but man there has to be limit. The sign were clear enough that even Natsu could kind of make out what was going on. Kind of…maybe a tiny bit. Alright, he noticed something. The idiot.

"Lu-chan…" she mumbled.

"Levy you should really rest for know. I'll be right here when you wake up to catch up on thing."

**Me: Excuse the typos**

**Lucy: I gotta say it's great to have you back**

**Sting: I'll say. You had us waiting for months!**

**Me: I do apologize but if you only knew**

**Rogue: She's right. Unlike you she has things to study and know**

**Sting: That bullshit! I could learn without all that stuff**

**Me: What is a the structure of DNA?**

**Sting: …**

**Me: What is transcriptional regulation?**

**Stimg: …**

**Me: What sublimation and displacement?**

**Sting: …**

**Lucy: Sting don't hurt yourself**

**Levy: That all sound interesting**

**Me: Not when you're forced to live off of energy drinks and energy bars**

**Lucy: At least you lost weight…**

**Me: No…I gained weight…*sniffle***

**Lucy: Its okay**

**Me: I gotta go for run**

**Levy: Have a safe trip**

***door closes***

**Rogue: Please review and wait patiently she'll be back with the next chapter soon**

**Sting: transpo- no trans something regulation.**

**Lucy shakes head.**


	7. New Member

**Sorry everyone...it doesn't cut it does it? Well, I'll tell you the truth...I...I was...well I had...wri...writer's block! There I said it. I apologize a million times. So please excuse the lateness. In truth I needed inspiration and I acquired it however, during this time I was absorbed too much in my inspiration and forgot about updating. I do apologize.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Again I apologize and hope you enjoy. ^_^**

Chapter 7

Welcome to Sabertooth

Lucy's POV

After keeping Levy company during her nap she finally awoke full of energy. We still sat in the infirmary she wasn't used to the place yet. When I said 'catch up' I meant I hope everyone's doing well and that's all but Levy had something else. She gave a pretty big summary on how things were over there while I was gone. It was great knowing that everyone was happy and healthy. Things were the way they always had been and that was great but after listening my chest started hurting. I mean I'm not miserable or extremely happy I'm somewhere in the middle but Fairy Tail… it just seemed as though they had forgotten of all the times we were together. It had forgotten about those wild fights and those tiring expensive reconstructions.

"Lu-chan?" I dropped down from my gray clouds and realized Levy was waiting for my reply.

"Oh! Sorry…I'm glad everything's okay…" even I noticed my voice trembling and the water eyes.

"Lu-chan you know I'm always here for you right?" she asked gazing at me again to wait for my answer.

"Thank you Levy. I guess I just missed everyone." As I held back my tear I rubbed my eyes and got up.

I stretched my muscles that grew tired and asleep in the chair. I didn't realized my foot had fallen asleep without noticing. I balanced myself on one leg as the weird feeling in my foot tickled me.

"Ne, Lu-chan…is it alright if I stay with you for a couple of days?" her face was gloomy.

"Sure…I mean I don't have place yet either but I'm staying with someone and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed with me" actually I have no idea what Minerva would do.

The very unpredictable Minerva was out on a mission so asking her now would be almost impossible. She always goes on about me just reading book and training. I mean there wasn't anyone to be social with at the moment. Minerva was literally always the one talking. Jiemma was worse; he was always treating me like a child. Rufus and Orga weren't exactly the best people to talk to unless it was about training. Frosch and Lector were always ready for conversation to get confused. Rogue was always quiet and just…quiet. Lastly was Sting. Who I dare not even think of him. He was just egotistic, idiotic, self-centered, and just a full blown ass. ARGH! He was infuriating. I swear he is the cause of stress. I looked at Levy who was deep in thought. Being with Levy might actually reduce some of that stress and I might just.

"You can definitely stay" I smiled while catching her attention.

"Thanks Lu-chan. Don't worry it's only temporary until I find another guild to join….maybe Mermaid Heel…I not sure" she tapped her chin with her index finger gazing up.

"Why not just join Satbertooth?" I asked.

Levy jumped. I mean literally she jumped to the other side of the bed.

"I mean if you want. You're not obligated in any way to join" I assured her perplexed face.

"I…I'll think about it but I'm not really sure" he spoke hesitantly almost making me frown.

"Well, at least consider it" I answered feeling my own frown form on my lips.

Levy's POV

After our conversation I was glad I had a place to stay. I was happy I could stay with Lucy. Lu-chan hadn't changed and thank goodness she didn't. I imagined being with a guild like this one would have changed her but I was wrong. Then again I was wrong about many things. At the moment Lucy was leading the way to where she was currently staying. Getting out of the guild must have been embarrassing. Lu-chan pulled me through the hall until we reached the exit and sighed in exhaustion.

"Oi blondie!" a voice called from behind.

We both looked back. The twin dragons from Sabertooth both caught up to us in front of the guild. I had seen Sting during the game and even though he lost the way he did to me he still seemed scary. Both of them were. I remembered how they kept me on edge as it looked like they were going to beat Gajeel and Natsu. Pantherlily wasn't too thrilled being in my arms that day. He said next time to just hold onto to the railing or something made of hard metal…I missed Gajeel. I really did. He was rough…really rough but with good intentions and I could feel that he meant well. We may not have started off on the right foot but the past is the past and beside he changed. Gajeel became part of Fairy Tail with this teammate Juvia. The deepest sigh escaped my mouth catching the attention of the quiet dragon slayer. I couldn't find refuge with Lucy when I turned to look she was in a full blown argument with the other dragon slayer. My eyes went back and forth as both yelled at each other.

"I already said I'm done for the day!" Lucy was boiling with steam coming from her.

"And I say that you're not even close. I'm in charge of you training until Minerva gets back so you have to listen to me!" he replied.

This actually reminds me. Didn't Lu-chan argue like this in Fairy Tail. Hmm. What was this dragon slayer's name again. Sing…no that's not it…Sming...nope that's not it either…darn it what is his name. I went deep into thought and tried to remember his name. I know I heard it several times but I guess I was too hyped about Fairy Tail. I stared at the two blondes bickering again and smiled.

"Sting and Lucy have made this daily routine" the Exceed in a frog costume appeared next to me.

"That they have. It may take a while for them to finally finish" Rogue, that was the name of the dragon slayer next to me.

He shook his head after watching the two blondes argue. I remembered him only. He was the one who demanded to fight with Gajeel. He seemed rather compsed and relaxed compared to Sting. Rogue was also rather quiet I almost forgot he was there. Did he maybe change his outfit after so much time…Whoa! Wait a minute. Why am I even thinking about that? Lucy and I should actually be leaving now. The more jumpy I got the more it seemed Rogue noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked leaning forward.

"I'm fine!" my loud instant response made me jump back and also catch Lucy's attention.

These dragon slayers still made me anxious. Not so long ago did they lose to Fairy Tail. I know I wasn't a member any more but I could help but worry. I felt Lu-chan grab my shoulder trying to relax me.

"Levy let's go. I think we should get you something to eat before we get into the long hot bath" the smile on her face was the same she had always given me but I still felt as if it were empty.

…

After eating taking the bath Lu-chan promised would make me feel refreshed I sat on the sofa of a luxurious apartment. The living was too big; it was probably than my own apartment put together. I noticed the frown Lu-chan constantly gave me when I mentioned joining another guild.

"Are you sure you don't want to join Sabertooth?" she asked again making me bite my lip.

"Lu-chan…I don't think…I mean they don't exactly accept applicants like me" it might be true.

I tried to slip passed the fact that Sabertooth made me uneasy and nervous. The games only made me more aware of how the strong the guild was and how they treat those that are weak. A guild like that…was it worth joining. Was any guild worth joining. The more I thought about it the more it bothered me. I had been with Fairy Tail for so long that thought of ever joining another guild. Fairy Tail had been my home…it was the only place where I could be myself and have fun. Would I ever find that if I joined another guild? The thought lingered for all night in my head. Even after Lu-chan and I went to bed.

The morning came to quickly and I knew there were dark rings under my eyes. I regret very much thinking too far into the future. The lack of sleep made me confused a hair comb for a toothbrush. Lu-chan decided to have breakfast at the guild. I didn't have much of a choice since I already imposed on her and stayed the night. Another reason was the way she grabbed me to run all the way to a breakfast shop where we ordered and then ran to the guild again. As I sat at the table panting I was surprised Lucy wasn't. Usually by now even she would be dehydrated and demanding water from Natsu. But instead she sat down in front of me and began taking out of breakfast sandwiches.

"Lu-chan…" I caught her attention as she chewed on her sandwich and answered with a glance.

"I've been thinking last night. You know about the whole joinging a guild" I couldn't think of the right words to use. Truth was I was still uncertain.

"Did you decide to join a guild yet?" she asked excited.

I nodded in reply trying to think clearly again. Thinking back on it now maybe this is too sudden…but I can't keep bothering Lu-chan either.

"HEY!" I heard Lucy yell making the table shake.

"That was MY breakfast!" she screamed at Sting as he savored her sandwich.

"Relax blondie. Look there's still crumbs" he pointed at the tiny pieces of bread on the table but all I could focus on was the fist Lucy was forming in her hand.

"You! I'm gonna kill you!" she pounced on him.

The image of Fairy Tail flashed before my eyes and then turned back to Lucy and Sting again.

"It's so early and they're already fighting" Rogue appeared sitting next to me making me jump in my seat.

I grabbed my chest my heart was definitely pounding uncontrollably. When did he get there?

"Are they always like this?" I asked not realizing just how shaky my voice was.

"…almost every day" it took him a while to answer me.

The answered gave me more relief than I expected. With a large sigh escaping my mouth I thought about my future again. Perhaps joining guild wouldn't be so bad. Maybe another guild would help me become stronger and better. Lu-chan did it and look at how she's doing. She is still sad about Fairy Tail but Sabertooth makes her happy like back then.

"Have you decided?" he asked making me drop down from my thoughts.

"Well…I've been thinking and I don't see my life without my magic and mission so I thinking that I should join another guild" why was I telling him my plan.

"That's sounds just about right" he said surprising me.

"How so?" it was confusing to tell what he was thinking.

"Well, during the games I saw clearly just how stubborn it was for not just Gajeel and Natsu but all Fairy Tail to stay down" the tiny curve at the edge of his lip made my heart pound faster.

"Lucy was depressed for some time and now she's working hard every single day to get better and grow stronger" he watched Sting try to peel of Lucy from his back as she hit his head continuously.

"I wasn't surprised that you would choose to join another guild because that's just like Fairy Tail" his words made my lips curve into a smile.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" his smiled faded and his eyes were filled with surprise and anxiety.

I noticed then that my vision was completely blurry and my cheeks were wet. I wiped my eyes and finally realized I was crying.

"Sorry, I should've kept to myself" the apologetic face made me shake my head.

"No…it's not your fault…" my sobs were random between my words.

"I just…its just that…it's been a long time since anyone's said such nice words to me"

"Rogue what did you do?!" Lucy came running and all I could see was Sting upside down with his face on the ground and large bumps on his head.

"Well, what do we have here?" the voice made everyone in the room shiver.

Lucy turned and happily jumped and stood in front of me.

In front of us was Minerva the woman that had mercilessly beating Lucy in the games. I wasn't going to deny that she sent shivers down my spine too. She stood there hands on her hips looking down at us.

"So what do we have here?" she asked tapping her fingers on her hips.

"This is my friend. She was kicked out of the guild I was in…she just needed a place to stay" Lucy explained carefully.

"I see and does this friend have a name" she asked looking at me.

"Her name is-" "I'm not asking you Lucy" her voice overpowered Lucy's and echoed in the room.

"My name is Levy…Levy McGarden…"my voice was trembling again.

"Yes and why are you here?" she asked another question making me shiver.

"Umm…well I…you see…" my words stumbled over each other as tried to speak.

"Well?" she was growing impatient making me anxious.

"I came here because I was looking for Lu-chan and I was kicked out of my guild not too long ago so I needed a place to stay and Lu-chan found me and took me in just for the night. I'm sorry" I bowed once keeping my head down in apology.

"You…"I glanced up from my bow at her as she glared down at me and closed my eyes.

My body was lifted in the air making me gasp in surprise.

"You're so cute…you looked like a little kitty all scared…aw was that meanie Rogue bullying you. Don't worry I'll get him later" she rubbed her cheek hard on mine.

I felt like a pet.

"So we have a new member" she informed everyone.

It took awhile for the words to sink into everyone's head.

"EHHHHH!"

**Me: Please have mercy. I had writer's block**

**Lucy: I suffer from those too. it's ok.**

**Sting: Like hell it is!**

**Levy: Here we go again.**

**Sting: You could've at least informed us about it.**

**Lucy: Hey! writers block is tough. It's not something that just easily goes away.**

**Levy: be happy it didn't last too long.**

**Rogue: I was quite talkative in this chapter.**

**Me: Yes, you were. I apologize if it wasn't you style.**

**Rogue: I don't mind.**

**Me: Excellent! You don' have much of choice anyways.**

**Sting: don't ignore me!**

**Me: I was thinking of somehow making this story a tragedy very soon.**

**Everyone:...**

**Minerva: oh that would be something. I love tragedy. people suffering and crying...sighs...its beautiful.**

**Me: I see...well, I'm off to update so see you soon.**

**Sting: Wait a minute are you serious about the tragedy thing?!**

***door closes***

**Lucy: you know I really am starting to feel bad for you.**

**Levy: me too.**

**Rogue: you see to be the only one the author of this story doesn't like.**

**Minerva: I hope someone dies a horrible death in the next chapter.**

**Sting: ...sobs...why me?**


	8. Okay

**Hello again everyone. Here is another update as promised. I am determined to entertain you until I get writers block again. Believe it or not I'm being motivated to write by the weirdest song. I've been doing some ZUMBA! I lost five pounds along with my new diet. Whether you choose to believe it or not you guys have been brightening my mood with your supportive and desperate comments and review. ^_^ This motivated me not just to write but exercise. Anyways, back to the point. There is a ZUMBA song I've been listening to while writing this story. its very up beat and is really makes me energetic which is good because I am getting through the chapters. **

**So again I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

As expected Minerva didn't give Levy much of a choice in whether or not joining Sabertooth. She had succumbed in seconds. After being marked a part of Sabertooth she ran to me. Not walk or speed walk she ran. I guess I would've done the same. Actually I wanted to do that too but there was no one I really knew to do that. I settled for what came at me.

"Now until Levy can find a new place she too will be staying with me" Minerva had already claimed Levy.

"Great another one-" Sting couldn't finish his sentence with Minerva's surprise kick that sent flying.

"Any other unnecessary comments?" She asked smiling.

"Minerva" Her name came out of my mouth and I thanked every possible being there was that she was herself again.

"What is Lucy?" Her bright smile was hard to live. Speaking of living.

"I was wondering if you found a place for me to stay yet?" She froze.

"I mean you did say you were going to look for place for me since I'm not from around here" she remained frozen.

Everyone stared in silence as Minerva stood with a frozen smile. It made me nervous as well. She didn't exactly just freeze like that usually. Was it something I said? Perhaps she forgot? No I doubt it. She made such a big deal the day I spoke of moving out. I was forced by her persistence to give in and let her search for a place for me to stay. Was it too much to ask? Maybe it was. I mean she did just come back from a job.

"Minerva?" I called her name again and finally she was released from her frozen state.

"Oh yes, sorry I thought I heard you say you wanted know if I knew a place you could stay" she started laughing funny.

"I did" again she froze.

"Lu-chan…I don't think she like that idea too much" Levy observed Minerva already reading her actions.

Levy was still behind me terrified at the still and silent Minerva. It took only a few more moments before she regain full awareness again.

"Excuse me for a minute" she said pacing outside of the guild quickly.

She didn't answer my question. Maybe she really did forget about a place for me to stay. I should be looking into this myself. If the neighborhood isn't safe then maybe I should find someplace close.

"What got into her?" Sting finally regained consciousness rubbing his head.

"Don't know" I retorted still clueless of what was happening with Minerva.

Levy sighed "Maybe she did feel wel-"

"NOT FAIR!" *Crash*

Everyone turned around shaking in fear at the large hole in the wall with Minerva at the center. Instinctively I hid behind Sting and I caught in the corner as Levy jumped from my back to Rogue's. This is crazy.

"Oh my, sorry about that there was a bug" Minerva flipped her hair back and walked in through the hole in the wall.

"No worries. I'll pay for the damage" she waved guilty at Lucy and Levy.

"What in the name of dragons is going on down here!" Jiemma came storming down from his office.

His eyes were already on Minerva after he found the hole on the wall. He didn't seem mad but then I could be wrong. The mood swings in this guild are extremely dangerous especially Minerva's and Jiemma's. there's no telling what there's no telling what their next move is with their strange personalities.

"How did this happen?" his index finger was pointing at the hole but his gaze went around the room.

"Minerva did it old man" Sting hovered over me something I wasn't quite used to yet.

"Right?" he asked leaning closer to me.

I felt his breath on my forehead as she was waiting patiently for an answer. What the hell was he doing? He was too close. But…my body didn't move. And the feeling that was starting to build up in my stomach wasn't unpleasant the closer and more time he was near me.

"Sting!" Sting was out of sight in a flash.

I was now in Minerva's arms being held tight. It was suffocating. Her grip was way too strong. I really…can't breath…

"I told you not to get so close to Lucy!" she yelled.

Oh no, my vision was getting dark

"What the hell?!" he yelled back.

"Not like she's yours!" his voice made her grip tighter.

Oh god…good bye world….

Sting's POV

It pissed me off just how possessive Minerva was of blondie. I didn't like it. Blondie wasn't just some toy to play around with and claim. I'm the one that should be allowed to tease her.

"Sting your being childish. Of course Lucy isn't mine…yet" Minerva's smile ticked me off.

I'm the one who should holding blondie now. Didn't we spend enough time together for her to understand?

"Now behave…you're scaring or new recruit" she glanced at the new girl.

She was well hidden behind Rogue something that took me by surprise. Usually Rogue wouldn't stand there and cover someone.

"She doesn't look too good" Lector popped up from behind staring at Lucy.

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch walked behind me pointing at Lucy.

"Lucy?" Jiemma noticed Lucy's limp body making Minerva shake Lucy.

She was out cold.

"What the hell did you do now?" I heard my voice vibrate in my ears.

Rogue's POV

Sting's sudden shout made everyone in the room aware of the unconscious Lucy in Minerva's arms. Even Levy. The new member of Sabertooth. She had been hiding from Minerva behind me. It surprised me when she suddenly grabbed onto me and pulled herself behind me. She was very small and very afraid. It was hard not to notice such a person. Actually since she found Frosch it's been hard to get her out of my head. Maybe it's because I didn't thank her properly yet.

"Lu-chan…" she ran from behind me to Lucy.

Her expressions were definitely interesting. Especially the one from before when she started crying. It might be mean but I actually like that expression a lot.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy gasped for air.

"Ah, she lives" Lector was actually happy and Frosch shared the same emotions.

"Minerva be more careful" Jiemma scolded her.

"Lucy! Are you alright? I didn't notice you were so happy about being in my arms again" the innocent smile made Lucy sigh and I won't lie about the chill up my spine.

Women are definitely a mystery.

Regular POV

Lucy had alreay surrendered herself to Minerva and went home together with Levy. It seemed the Minerva had already called a company to remodel her place and add another room. Both Lucy and Levy got the distinct feeling that they would be there for a while.

XXXXX couple of day after XXXXX

"Lu-chan I can't anymore" Levy was now a part of Sabertooth a strong guild which meant she had to become stronger.

"Just bear with it. Minerva said an hour today so come on" Lucy jogged next to Levy panting but differently.

She had already grown accustomed to the jogging and running. For now she had to stay behind for a bit until Levy could pick up to her pace. She hoped it would be soon. The determination they both had was there only motivation to move on with their live. They wanted to better themselves and this time it wasn't for Fairy Tail is was for them. Little did they know that two dragon slayer had been watching them without realizing themselves they had been since they both met.

**Me: that song still isn't out yet.**

**Lucy: i'm surprised you know the words so quickly.**

**Me: well technically they say the same thing over and over again.**

**Levy: oh I see.**

**Sting: What's so good about it anyways?**

**Me: it's catchy.**

**Sting: well its getting annoying you keep humming it.**

**Rogue: you really want the author of this tale to kill you don't you?**

**Sting: of course not. i'm just saying she's been humming and singing it so much that it sticking in my head.**

**Minerva: well it is catchy ad she did warn us.**

**Sting: still I don't want some stupid exercise song in my head.**

**Me: *humming out the door***

**Sting: did she just?**

**Lucy: yes she did.**

**Levy: she left us for ZUMBA.**

**Minerva: I actually want to try that. sound fun.**

**Lucy: that it does.**

**Levy: and there's catchy songs. oh you also learn basic dance moves.**

**Rogue: Everyone is just getting off topic now. Please review.**


	9. Welcome

**Happy 4th f July! Here's a gift. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 9

Only a couple of days had passed since Levy joined Sabertooth and so far she had no troubles adjusting. At first there wasn't really anyone whom she could talk to Lucy was there and slowly introduced her to the other members of Sabertooth. Although she was living with Minerva she still couldn't quite get her personality. At times she wondered if Minerva wanted a pet or was just letting her stay because she was kind. Levy couldn't really complain; Minerva made it clear not to mess with her but still she found it a bit comforting. Surprising Levy found herself comfortable talking with Lucy, the Exceeds, Sting and Rogue. The quiet dragon slayer caught her attention. Always so silent and pensive. He was mysterious and very hard to approach at first but he would speak to her. He wasn't easy to relate to but there were other things both of them spoke about. Like books. Rogue had a slight interest and Levy being the cute obsessive book nerd she was just had to know what he liked to read. The conversation would go from weather to books to another topic chosen at random by either one of them.

"Later on today I would like to go to the bookstore nearby and read something. I haven't been reading so I might need help finding the right book" the sudden favor startled Levy.

"Sure. I haven't exactly been to any bookstores or libraries here but I'd be happy to help" the cute smile made the Rogue's heart race a bit and slight tint of red appear on his left cheek under his eye.

"Fro will go too" Frosch appeared next to them jumping and raising her hand.

Lucy watched from afar as Levy and Rogue became familiar with each other. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth without her realizing. She had been happy for Levy. She had just joined Sabertooth and already she was starting to make new friends. Thank goodness she thought. As she sat there at a table looking over Levy while drinking her milkshake the two Exceeds came over to her.

"Lucy?" Lector caught her attention.

"Oh…yes. What's up Lector?" she tried to focus her thought on the curious Exceed.

"Well…um….I was wondering if…do you…" his words were all jumbled up even he looked confused.

"Just spit it out already" Sting cam and sat right down across from Lucy.

"Sting! Don't be rude. Lector take your time" she went from a hard gaze to a soft one each time she looked at the Exceed.

"Well…it's just that I want to take you….out somewhere…" his bashful face looked down as he fiddled his tail in his paws.

Lucy couldn't stand the cuteness and immediately hugged him, "of course I'll go."

"Good choice Blondie. If you didn't accept I'd have to drag you out of here" Sting sat back in his seat making himself comfortable.

"Like I'd ever let you…Blondie" she retorted.

XXX Later on that day XXX

For some reason Lucy, Sting and Lector ran into Levy, Rogue and Frosch and just started walking aimlessly. Of course the girls had things to talk about and the Exceed were happy in their arms listening to the conversation.

"Isn't it about time" Rogue mumbled to Sting.

"Guess so" he replied.

"Blondie!" she called Lucy irritating her.

"How many time have I told you not to call me blondie" her voice made people stare.

"Levy?" Rogue called politely.

"Yes" she answered.

"We should get back to the guild before Minerva finds out we took you guys away from her" his information sent chills down her spine.

"Alright then blondie time to get back. Move" he ordered.

"I am not your subordinate so don't treat me that way" she yelled.

"Yeah yeah get moving" he began pushing her.

"Hey! Don't Push Me!"

After walking back the girls noticed the strange silence as they entered the guild and the light had been dimmed.

"What is going-"

"Welcome To Sabertooth!"

The girls jumped in surprise and smiling afterwards at the guild members of Sabertooth.

"We never gave you a proper welcoming" Minerva walked towards the girl gesturing at the feast and decorations.

"Never welcomed anyone else" Sting commented.

"So we decided to give you a warm welcome to make you feel more at home" Minerva clapped her hands excited.

"Let's drink to the knew recruits!" Jiemma toasted to the girls.

Rufus handed them a drink "Drink up. We're staying up late to celebrate."

Levy shook her head politely "but we're underage."

"Technically not. I mean you two were asleep for seven years remember?" Minerva gestured at the drinks.

It was going to be a long night.

**Lucy: Big night?**

**Me: oh yes. big feast.**

**Sting:...**

**Levy: bring back cake.**

**Rouge: yes cakes would be nice.**

**Minerva: just party forget the cake.**

**Sting:...**

**Lucy: don't forget to bring cake.**

**Me: alright let me get ready already.**

**Sting:...**

**Me: you're quiet.**

**Sting:...yeah have fun...**

**Me: don't worry i'll bring you slice of cake too**

**Sting:...**

***door closes***

**Lucy: Sting?**

**Sting: she doesn't hate me.**

**Everyone else while ting cries: Happy 4th of July**


End file.
